Refuge
by Oblivionokay
Summary: Zoe finally decides that it about time she gets back on her own two feet and the first major step in this process is to move out of the boat and into her own sooner had she moved out disaster strikes and she's forced to take refuge with Max at the student house. How will her new house mates react to max and Zoe's relationship?Will it create a riff between the happy couple?
1. Chapter 1

**This is based on an idea that's still in development. I've have a basic idea of where I would like it to go, but still not 100%. **

**Hope you enjoy the beginning. :)**

**Please R&amp;R and suggestions for future chapters and spin off one shots are always welcome. :)**

**Katie xx**

As she sat out on the deck of the boat, a glass of red wine in her hand Zoe contemplated the recent switch of fate in her life. She had finally come to realise that there was more to life than reputation. There was love. And that was so powerful.

It had been just over a month since Max had laid out a trail of lighters which had lead to them rekindling their flame. She couldn't be happier she had everything she'd ever dreamed of, and now it was time to buy a house that she could call home once again. Yes the boat was lovely but living in close quarters with Dylan was not something she desired to do. Yet at the time she needed the company and a place to stay.

She went back into the boat and went to her room and shut the door. Taking out her laptop she loaded chrome and searched for houses for sale in Holby. After 30 mins of trawling though numerous websites, a 3 bedroom semi-detached house on the new housing estate in Holby caught her eye. She clicked on the link and looked through the images and read the description. It was perfect. She emailed the estate agent to arrange a viewing. Everything was finally looking up.

She sent the email and then text Max. 'So Mary Jane do you fancy a trip out tomorrow' SMxx

He replied almost instantaneously 'Of course, where will we be going?'MJxx

'Well I've got a meeting with an estate agent and as we are now together I just thought that I should get your opinion on the house.'SMxx

'Was that you trying to indirectly ask me if I would like to move in with you?' MJxx

'Might have been.'SMxx

'Well the answers yes obviously. Good night beautiful early start tomorrow. I love you.'MJxx

'Night, I look forward to it. I love you too.'SMxx

**Please** **review, love reading them. There'll** **be more chapters soon xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. The ideas are more cemented today so I have a clearer view of where this going.**

**Hope you enjoy this part. :)**

**Please R&amp;R and suggestions for future chapters and spin off one shots are always welcome. :)**

**Katie xx**

As the next day dawned, zoe was awoken by the ringing of her phone. She looked over at the screen it was Max. She answered it.

"Morning beautiful, what times the appointment today."

"It's 11:00."

"Oh goody don't think I could wait much longer. Im so excited."

"Same here. It's like we are a proper couple now."

"Yeah. I love you Dr Hanna."

" I love you too Mr Walker."

"That's always good to know."

"Indeed. Bye I'll see you later. I'll pick you up from the corner of your street about quarter to 11 don't be late."

"I won't, à plus tard."

She put the phone down wit a smile and rolled out of bed it was 9 o'clock so she had just enough time to grab a quick shower. Get dressed and do her hair and makeup.

She was ready she said goodbye to Dylan and got in her car. She started the engine and within 5 minutes was on the corner of Max's street. It was 10:43 so he had two minutes. So she texted him. 'Come on, you need to get a wriggle on.'SMxx

'I'm on my way, just got 21 questions of Robyn.'MJxx

Two minutes later Max was sliding into the front seat next to zoe. He lent over and kissed her. "Hello beautiful."

"Hello. Can I drive now." She said just before he kissed her again.

"Yep already" he said as he pulled away.

Zoe drove them to the new estate and found the house no problem. Max on the other hand was completely gobsmacked. The place was amazing. The houses we clean and oh so posh. But then he thought about it did he really expect Zoe to go for anything less fantastic.

The both got out of the car and were met by a lovely estate agent called Nathaniel. After pleasant introductory greetings. They proceed to view the house. Though the White, wooden front door the hall was beautiful. The contrast between the White Walls and the black metal stair case was perfect. They followed Nathaniel through the door to he right which led to the living room which was lovely. It had wallpaper with grey and pink flowers on one wall and the others were painted with a shade of grey to match. There was a small but noticeable brick fireplace on the opposite side of the room to the door. They walked though a arch into the kitchen. It was pristine. The cream units and the stainless job and the ceramic sink. Fitted the room and gave it a sense of elegance. The walls were covered so high in a mottled purple tile and the rest of the walls were a plum colour. They went though another arch doorway into what seemed to be the dining room. There was a big oak table and the walls were a light blue colour, it was gorgeous. They were taken though a another door which led back to the hall way. The ground floor was perfect. Now just the up stairs to see.

**Hope you all like the house so far. Will update again** **later. :) xx**

_à plus tard_ _= See you later in French :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. Can Zoe and Max live happily ever after. More to come :)**

**Hope you enjoy this part. :)**

**Please R&amp;R and suggestions for future chapters and spin off one shots are always welcome. :)**

**Katie xx**

Nathaniel, began to climb the stairs and the couple followed. The stairs spiralled round and led to a light and airy landing. There were four doors. They were first taken into the bathroom. It had a very retro feel. With black and white tiles on the walls and black tiles on the floor. The sink and toilet and shower cubicle were white and there was a whirlpool bath in the corner which was grey. "It's perfect." Zoe exclaimed.

"Just like you then"

"Oh shut up you." She said smiling.

"Ready to go and see the rest of the rooms." Nathaniel butted in.

"Yes pease."

Through the next door was the first double room. There was a baby pink and green rose wallpaper on the far wall and in the middle of that wall was a white metal famed double bed. It was beautiful. The other walls had a tone of green very similar to the one on the paper. The room opposite was the other double sized room. The wallpaper was crimson and white and it had the most elegant pattern on it. There was another bed in the same style as the last but the fame was black this time.

Finally it was time to see the room they had been waiting so patiently to look at. The master bedroom. The door was opened and they went in. One wall was covered in a white and teal paper. That looked as if the flowers on it were lilies. There was a four poster king sized bed in the middle of that wall. With a wooden bedside cupboard either side. Stepping further into the room Max noticed a second door.

"Zoe look, I wonder what's through there." He said pointing to the other door.

"Ooo now I'm excited lets go have a peek."

She opened the door and there was a hot tub. "OMG ! Our very own hot tub."

"Zoe I take it you're going to buy this house."

"Of course I am. Now where's that estate agent gone."

"I'm here." He replied.

"I would like to make an offer on the house."

"Certainly. It on the market for £250,000, is that okay?"

"That's perfect, I'll take it."

"Okay if you would like to follow me and we can sort out the paperwork. You'll be able to move in, in two weeks."

After that contracts were signed, Max and Zoe headed to Costa for a celebratory drink.

Zoe couldn't be happier she'd brought a new house and even had the man of her dreams to share it with.

Will it be a happy ever after for Max and Zoe or will something happen to jeopardise that?

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter. Will Zoe and Max be living the dream for ever Or will a turn of events ruin their happily ever after. More to come :)**

**Hope you enjoy this part. :)**

**Please R&amp;R and suggestions for future chapters and spin off one shots are always welcome. :)**

**Katie xx**

**_2 weeks later_**

It was moving day for Zoe. She was in a way sad to leave the boat and Dylan behind but this was the first step in the right direction for her. Nothing could go wrong. Everything was as it should be and Max had even managed to get the morning off to help her. That was commitment to a tee.

Max got to the house boat just after 9 o'clock and Zoe was already outside stacking boxes of her stuff up. The things from her old house before she went away had been put into storage so she'd had it brought to the boat that same morning.

"Morning Zo."

"Morning. Ah your just what the doctor ordered and you strong for man. Come here and help me load all these boxes on that lorry."

"Yes mam." He said winking at Zoe.

Once all the boxes had be safely and successfully loaded onto the lorry Max and Zoe went back into the boat to get the few things that Zoe didn't trust to go on the lorry. So she was going to take them in the car with her instead. Max put the two boxes into Zoe's car and then got in the passenger side. Zoe locked the boat and got into the drivers side, started the engine and drove in front of the lorry so that it didn't get lost as the driver wasn't familiar with the streets of Holby.

"You know it will be strange not having Dylan around and I'll miss him cooking dinner for me. I'll have to do it myself now."

"Well when I happen to have the pleasure of staying round I don't mind cooking for you princess."

"Well that's most kind."

"Oh look we're here." Zoe said making a left turn.

"I'm so excited yet nervous for some reason."

"Well this is a big step for me since I left."

"Yeah well this time we get to do everything together."

"I look forward to it."

After all the boxes were unloaded and placed in the correct rooms according to the labels Zoe had put on the boxes to avoid any confusion. She opened a bottle of red wine and got two glasses out of one of the boxes in the kitchen and placed them on the coffee table in the living room. Max had made himself quite at home on the sofa with a space next to him reserved for Zoe.

She first went out into the hall to get her bag and inside was a DVD she had brought earlier that week to watch with Max on the first night in the new house.

She walked back into the room and went over to the TV, switching it on and placing the disc into the side of the TV.

"What's that."

"Just a film I brought for us to watch."

"Oh what's it called."

"If I stay. I was on the phone to Linda who's an old friend the other day and she recommended it to me. So I thought why not."

"Lovely well hurry up, your seat awaits. And the wine is calling your name."

"Are you trying to get me drunk Mr walker."

"Now whatever gave you that idea."

"Not sure." Zoe said smiling as Max looked up and kissed her.

Perfect things don't last forever. Will Max and Zoe's relationship be able to survive in the public eye? Or will it fall apart?

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter. What will become of Max and Zoe once the ED find out about their relationship will the unfortunate turn of events ruin their happily ever after. More to come :)**

**Hope you enjoy this part. :)**

**Please R&amp;R and suggestions for future chapters and spin off one shots are always welcome. :)**

**Katie xx**

Although they had had a late night after moving Zoe in and then snuggling on the sofa to watch if I stay, they both felt surprisingly awake when they were awaken from their slumber by Zoe's alarm.

It was 6 o'clock and their shifts started at 7. "I need a shower." Zoe said rolling out of bed a grabbing a towel from the box by the radiator.

"So do I. I could always join you to save time."

"Okay fine. Here." As she chucked him a towel. They went into the bathroom, luckily the shower was big enough for two. Max's hands started to wonder over Zoe's exposed body.

"Oi behave yourself, time is not of the essence today."

"Okay. Turn round and I'll wash your hair for you."

"Okay."

Once they were washed they got out and retro the bedroom. Both got dressed and Max sorted Zoe's hair while she did her makeup. As their shower had taken a little long than anticipated. She just couldn't resist his charm.

Max went down and found the kettle and toaster out of the boxes and made him and Zoe jam on toast and coffee.

"Zoe come on, breakfasts ready."

"Coming, what would I do without you."

"Umm. More than likely not eat."

"That's true."

They both ate and drank and before long it was time to leave. Zoe drove and dropped Max a street away from the hospital.

"See you later." Giving her a kiss.

"Bye. And don't be late."

"I won't."

When Zoe arrived at work she went to reception and got bombarded with admin that needed to be completed before the day was out. Making her way to her office, she felt a presence behind her.

"Max."

"Oh hey what a surprise to see you here."

"Shut up. I'm very busy I've got to get though this."

"Okay. Well I'll see you later."

"Yeah."

The rest of their shifts were uneventful, but Zoe had been cooped up in her office for majority of the day so hadn't seen Max.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Max appeared in the doorway.

"Oh it's you. I'm nearly done, here's the keys go and get in the car I'm nearly done here. But be careful don't get caught."

"Certainly madam."

He walked out of the office and made his way to Zoe's car, walking at a fast pace, he felt pressured which made him increasingly apprehensive. Once he was safely in the car he let out I sigh of relief.

He had been waiting all of 5 minutes when Zoe joined him.

"So Mr, fancy a takeaway and film back at mine."

"Well that's an offer no man could resist."

"Good."

Zoe pulled out of the parking space and drove back to her new house. When they got there, they both got out and Max used his phone as a torch so Zoe could unlock the door. As she opened the door and tidal wave hit them. Water gushed out, Zoe was horrified. And began crying. Max took her in his arms.

"Shh, it's going to be okay. Don't cry baby. I'm going to go and see if I can find out what's happened."

"O..k..ay."

Max waded through the water filled rooms and as he walked into the kitchen he noticed water pouring out of the cupboard beneath the sink. He went over and opened it. The u-bend pipe had come loose and had flooded the downstairs. Then from behind him he saw a spark. The water level had risen and had come into contact with plug socket, that he had forgotten to turn off that morning.

"Shit" he dragged his legs through the water and reached for the socket as he touched it a huge spark leapt from the socket and he felt on the water filled floor.

Zoe who was still outside heard the spark explode and rushed to see if Max was okay. She got into the kitchen and saw Max's body covered in water.

"Max! Max!"She screamed lifting his head out of the water. She had no choice, she had to get him out the house was unsafe. She grabbed him under his arms and pulled him though the water. When she managed to get him out onto the grass at the front of the house. She checked for a pulse.

It was there but very weak. She took out her phone and called for an ambulance. He was still breathing but it was very shallow, suggesting that he had inhaled some water.

"Max. Max. Can you hear me, stay with me Max."

She heard the comforting sound of the ambulance sirens drawing closer.

"Max please don't leave me." She whispered placing her forehead onto his chest.

The best thing she remembered was Dixie helping her onto the ambulance.

"Zoe what happened."

"We got home and opened the door and loads of water came flooding out so Max went into investigate and he got electrocuted. Is he okay?."

"Yeah he's fine. Respiration rate is a little low and he has partial thickness burns to his right hand and forearm and at the moment he has GCS of 4.

"Okay." Zoe whispered as tears began to fall down her cheeks. She couldn't lose him now, she couldn't lose him ever.

When they arrived at the hospital. Charlie helped Zoe out of the ambulance.

"Haven't you just gone home."

"Yeah long story."

"I've got time."

"I'm sorry but right now I need to make sure Max is okay."

"Alright, just remember I'm here if you need me."

How will Zoe cope with Max being in hospital? How with the staff respond to their relationship becoming public knowledge? Will Zoe and Max make it though together or will this break then?

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter sorry it's a little shorter than I would have liked but this seemed like a good place to end it. Please read and review. Love hearing from you all, makes this so much more worthwhile. Thank you love you all :) xx**

**Katie xx**

Max had been rushed into resus and a chest drain had be fitted to drain the water he had inhaled when he fell.

By this time Zoe was an emotional wreck, Charlie had had to remove her from resus with some considerable force. She was stubborn by nature and this only made things worse.

Max's sister Robyn had been called and her and lofty had come into the hospital to check on Max.

"Tess. Tess what's happened." Robyn asked frantically.

"It's all understand control. Max got electrocuted as there was a flood at Zoe's new house. But he's stable."

"Zoe's. What the hell was Max doing at Zoe's."

"Didn't you know."

"Does it look like i knew."

"Okay clam down. Why don't you go to the relatives room. Lofty please."

Lofty put an arm around Robyn and guided her towards the relatives room.

Charlie and Zoe were already in there. As the door opened Zoe looked up.

"Robyn. I'm so sorry, he was just trying to help me. Oh what a mess this is."

"Yeah you should be sorry. If I my hadn't have been for you Max wouldn't be lying in a hospital bed barely conscious."

"I didn't hurt him on purpose. I love him."

"You what."

"Me and Max have been seeing each other."

"This is just unbelievable. This is all your fault. Just leave Zoe, it's for the best."

"Please. Don't do this just listen."

"No. Just go."

Charlie stepped in. "Come on Zoe let's go and get you a cup of hot chocolate . And then your going to go and have a sleep in your office." Zoe couldn't quite believe it why was Robyn so disgusted with her being with Max. It wasn't her fault was it that Max was in hospital, it was just an unfortunate accident. She loved Max, she would never do anything to hurt him. But it was too late she already had.

Zoe's world is falling apart will Max pull though and if he does will he be able to glue her crumbling world back together?

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter. What will become of Max and Zoe now Robyn has made her feelings about then known. Has Max's accident ruined their happily ever after. More to come :)**

**Hope you enjoy this part. :)**

**Please R&amp;R and suggestions for future chapters and spin off one shots are always welcome. :)**

**Katie xx**

Zoe, began to stir. She was lying on the sofa in her office.

'how long have a been asleep she asked herself.' She reached for her phone. 14:00 so it has been over twelve hours. She suddenly remembered. "Max." Just as the door opened and Tess walked on.

"Zoe, oh hello your awake. Umm I've just come to let you know that Max is awake."

"Oh thank God. Thank you Tess, I'll go and see him now."

"Okay well I'll just go and get Robyn out of the way so you can. I heard what happened before."

"Okay then."

"I don't think she meant it, she wanted someone to blame."

"Yeah."

Tess left and went to take Robyn to get a drink and something to eat from the shop. This allowed Zoe to go into resus and we Max.

"Max."

"Zoe."

"Oh Max I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault."

"That's not what Robyn thinks though."

"Oh forget about her. Your the one that got me out of there."

"Okay."

"Do you know when I can get out of here. I feel a bit of over exposure to a hospital coming on."

"Oh shh you." Zoe picked up his note and began to read them. Well I should think no more than a few days. Once the burns have shown signs of healing you'll be free to go."

As Zoe perched on the bed and took Max's hand in hers , the door swung open.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't stop her." Tess said

"It's okay. I was just gonna go anyway."

Max cut in. "Oh no your not. What is it with you too." Max looked from Zoe to Robyn and back again.

"Umm well umm."

"It's Zoe's fault that your in this mess, if you hadn't have gone to her new place, you wouldn't have got hurt Max."

"Robyn, you can't blame Zoe for this, it was just a unfortunate accident. I offered to go in and see what the problem was I put myself in danger it was nothing to do with Zoe."

"Still she could have tried to stop you but she didn't."

Zoe looked at Max. "I'm going to go, I can't do this."

"Zoe please wait, I have a quick question. Where are you going to stay?"

"I have no idea, I can't go back to the boat I've only just left and I don't think I can put up with Dylan right now."

"You can take refuge at my place with lofty and Robyn. My rooms free until I get home."

"Max that's so kind but I don't think that's best with everything with Robyn."

Max turned his head so he could see Robyn.

"Would you be okay with that?"

"Well if I have to be, I still blame her though and I'm not going to forgive and forget that easily."

"See there sorted."

Zoe stepped closer to Max's head and kissed his lips. "I love you, you know."

"And I love you too. I'll be back into check on you later."

Will Robyn and Zoe be able to live in harmony for Max's sake or will it all end in tears?

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter. What will become of Max and Zoe now Robyn has made her feelings about then known. Has Max's accident ruined their happily ever after. More to come :)**

**Hope you enjoy this part. :)**

**Please R&amp;R and suggestions for future chapters and spin off one shots are always welcome. :)**

**Katie xx**

A few days later Max was deemed fit enough to returning home. So the evening once Zoe's shift was over she helped him into her car and took him back home.

The past few days had been really tough for both of them. Max was helpless and lining in a hospital bed and Zoe was still having trouble at Max's. Robyn was as stubborn at she was so nothing got resolved. They avoided each other when possible and if they had to talk they kept it short and sharp.

Everything was taking its toll on Max and Zoe's relationship.

Max got home and Zoe helped him into the living room. Robyn had heard them come in and went to see how he was.

"Hey, how you holding up."

"Well apart from the visible reminders absolutely fine." Giving her a half smile.

"Have the two of you made up yet?"

"No. She won't listen so I've stopped trying." Zoe said sadly.

"Well you better hurry up, I can't be having the two most Important women in my life at each other's throats."

"Well it's all Zoe's fault."

"Robyn seriously we have been through this, it's not Zoe's fault." By this time Zoe was in tears.

"Max, I'm sorry." She sobbed. "I can't take this anymore, I'm sure Robyn will have no problem looking after you, I'm leaving."

"Zoe please, please don't go." Zoe ran out of the room and up to Max's room to get her stuff.

"Look what you've done, I know that you're angry and upset but you have also managed to ruin the one thing it my life that has kept me going. I love Zoe can't you see that."

"Max, you have no idea what love is."

"Well this might surprise you but I love Zoe more than words could ever say and now she's leaving I have to go after her."

"No Max you can't , your still not well. If she loves you she'll come back."

Zoe had left Max's house and was driving back to the boat house. She parked her car and got out. Tears were streaming down her face she loved Max yes but she couldn't live like that, it was killing her from the inside out. She knocked on the door and a shocked Dylan answered.

"Zoe .. Zoe what's happened."

" I couldn't take it anymore, Robyn hates me and I'm sure Max does too now, I'm going to bed."

Back at Max's, Robyn and Max were having a heated argument.

"Why Robyn, I know that's Zoe's your ex boss but can't you see she makes me happy. There never one a digital individual, it was Zoe it's always been Zoe and know I've lost her again. I got her back and now she's gone."

"Max it's just wrong though, a doctor and a porter."

"Yeah and don't you think we knew that. I had nothing to lose but I had plenty to gain, Zoe put her career on the line for me and this is how I repay her. My sister how's meant to be happy for me ends up ruining everything. Just get out of my sight Robyn, you've caused enough heart ache for one day."

And with that Robyn stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her. She'd messed everything up she'd hurt Max and made Zoe's life hell she had to do some she had to put things right.

Is it too late for Robyn or can she turn things around. Will Max and Zoe stay together or has this whole affair ended things for good?

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter. Will Dylan be able to bring Max and Zoe back together. Will Zoe and Robyn be able to put this behind them and move on?**

**Hope you enjoy this part. :)**

**Please R&amp;R and suggestions for future chapters and spin off one shots are always welcome. :)**

**Katie xx**

A few weeks passed and Max made a full recovery. Today was his first day back at work. He hadn't seen Zoe since she walked out and now he was going to have to face her. If only Robyn could say sorry he might still be in with a chance.

Back at the boat Dylan was becoming increasingly concerned for Zoe's wellbeing. He was sure that crying yourself to sleep every night is not healthy and yet Zoe couldn't stop herself. She loved Max but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't live with him.

When Zoe arrived at work she was horrified to see max walking towards her.

"Zoe."

"Max. How are you feeling."

"Better. How about you."

"You know, getting there."

"Zoe I'm sorry about what Robyn did, and she sorry too."

"I'm sure you both are but I've got enough to do at the moment and in all honesty I don't think I'm ready."

She carried on walking and Max just stared after her. Maybe it is too late he thought, I've lost her forever. She got into the hospital and went Straight to her office, she sat down and tears began to pour.

Dylan was outside the office and heard the all to familiar sound of Zoe crying so he opened the door. She stood up and hugged him.

"I don't know what to do."

"It's going to be okay, do what your heart tells you to."

"I love Max I really love him."

"Well tell him."

"That's the problem I can't. I love him so much it's time I let him go."

"Zoe listen, if you love him tell him it's obvious he loves you too. I worried about you this is not right, you can't cry yourself to sleep night after night. Something has to be done." He let go of Zoe walked out closing the door behind him. He had a plan, a plan to get Zoe and Max to talk just the two of them. It needed sorting and if no one else was going to do so he was.

Dylan found Max outside smoking.

"Ma..."

"Max"

"Ah yes Max. Can I have a word."

"Well it's gonna have to be a quick one."

"That's fine now listen. I worried about Zoe she's not herself, the Zoe I know does not let her emotions take over her life."

"What's that meant to mean."

"Well Max I'm sure your not stupid. Zoe spends night after night crying, it's becoming an increasing concern, I thought that maybe if you could come over tonight and just talk to her things might start looking up."

"I do anything to make her happy again so I'll come."

"Okay be there about 8."

The day past and tension between Zoe and Robyn ran high. At the end of his shift Max went straight home and got changed. It was nearly 8 so he took the short walk to the boat and knocked on the door. Dylan answered.

"Ah Max come in, she's in living room, and remember she knows nothing."

He walked in and caught sight of Zoe curled up staring at a blank screen. He walked over and sat beside her.

"Zoe." She didn't respond.

"Zoe, are you okay. I'm really sorry."

"Max." She through her arms round him and cried into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Zoe, no of this was meant to happen."

"I know, but it has and there's nothing we can do to change it."

"But there is things we can do to fix it."

"Like what."

"Well, I could talk to Robyn, she really is sorry for what she did but she's never been very good at saying sorry."

"I understand. Well I'm not saying no to sorting things out with her. She is a brilliant nurse and she's so kind she was just looking out for you. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time and everything got blown out of proportion."

"Good I'm glad, now I was thinking maybe we could order pizza and watch a film."

"Sounds good to me."

"Zoe. Look at me."

"Yes."

"I love you, you know."

"I know and I love you too."

" I'm glad that's all cleared up."

" I'll go ask Dylan to order some pizza."

"Okay, where are the DVDs kept."

"In the cupboard next the TV."

Zoe went to ask Dylan about the pizza and Max looked through the DVDs. He found 'mama Mia'. Zoe walked back in.

"So what we watching."

"Well I thought maybe mama Mia."

"Sounds good. Hope you don't mind me singing."

"Why would I, I love you remember."

"Oh shut up you and get your ass over here."

He put the film on and sat next to Zoe.

"Zoe."

"Yes." Lifting her head to look at him. He kissed her and she kissed him back.

"I've missed this."

"I've missed us."

"I've missed you."

"And I've missed you."

The pizza came and the film played.

Once it had finished and the pizza was all gone. Max and Zoe made their way into her room.

"Zoe, do you want to do it tonight, cuz we don't have too."

"Do I ever." She stepped closer to Max a pulled his top over his head.

"I take that as a yes you do then."

Soon their clothes had decorated the floor and their passionate encounter was in full swing.

Will Robyn and Zoe put everything behind them and start a fresh. How will the future plan out for Max and Zoe?

**Please review. There'll be more soonxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter. Will Zoe and Robyn be able to put this behind them and move on? What does the future bring for the pair?**

**Hope you enjoy this part. :)**

**Please R&amp;R and suggestions for future chapters and spin off one shots are always welcome. :)**

**Katie xx**

Morning dawned, and Max and Zoe rolled reluctantly out of bed.

"Morning beautiful."

"Morning, I'm having a shower wanna join."

"Now that's an offer I just can't refuse."

They finally managed to actually have a shower in between all the other things that were just so much more enjoyable. They got out and got dressed and Zoe did her hair and makeup. It was time for Zoe and Robyn to have a talk.

They drove to Max's and Zoe began to have second thoughts.

"Max what if Robyn can't forgive me."

"She will yo know Robyn, she's not one to hold grudges, she looks up to you Zoe. She didn't mean what she said."

"Okay. I'm ready."

They got out of the car and Max let them in.

"Robyn, some ones here to see you."

"I'm coming down."

She walked down the stairs and saw Zoe. She went over and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry Zoe I should have said what I did and now i realise that you make Max happy and that's all I care about. If he's happy then so am I ."

"It's okay, I shouldn't have been so hasty. I should have stayed and sorted things out, I just haven't been feeling myself recently."

"Well now it seems as you've both made up I think it calls for pizza."

"Sounds like my kinda party." Robyn said as she went to find the menu."

"Max I don't feel to good."

"Oh Zoe, you'll be okay it probably just some bug from work."

"Yeah your right. So what pizza we having."

Robyn came back in baring a menu and they chose a margarita and a chicken feast.

Zoe let Max take her car to go collect them.

When he got back they enjoyed the pizza and then Zoe fell asleep on Max.

"Robyn, wanna put a film on, I don't think she's gonna be awake anytime soon, been really tired recently." So Max and Robyn put the hunger games on.

An hour or so later Zoe woke up.

"Morning beautiful."

"Morning. Wait it's not even morning."

"Yeah you fell asleep, you must be ill."

"Yeah, think I'm gonna nip to the chemist to get something to help me got such a headache."

"I'll go for you." Robyn butted in.

"No thanks but the fresh air will do me good."

Zoe got up and put her shoes back on then got her coat and made her way to the car. She felt strange, it was nothing like she'd known before. It had crossed her mind that she might be pregnant but there was a 1/100 chance of that. But it's better to be safe than sorry she thought.

From the chemist she bought paracetamol and a pregnancy test. Upon arriving back at the house she felt rather queasy. She opened the door and ran straight up to the bathroom. She was sick numerous times and heard Max knocking at the door.

"Zoe. Zoe are you okay."

"Yeah I'm fine just a bit sick I'll be okay."

She got up and decided she needed to do the the test before letting Max in. She knew that you had to wait 2-3 minutes before looking at the results.

She unbolted the door and Max's arms wrapped around her.

"Come on you now no arguments your going to bed right this instant."

"Okay okay, I'm going."

Max helped Zoe into his bed and kissed her forehead.

"Now get some rest my darling, I'll be back up later."

Max closed the door and Zoe's heart started racing. She pulled the test f on her bag which was beside the bed and closed her eyes. She would either be over the moon or just be back to normal again.

She opened her eyes and looked at the test. Her eyes grew wider and tears rolled down her cheeks it was a miracle. She was pregnant with Max's baby. This was a sign. A sign that Max was the one and only. He was her everything and now they were going to be parents.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. How will Max take the news? When will Zoe's beloved house be fixed ?

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**

**Updates won't be as regular now as I'm back at school as of Monday:(**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy. Sorry for not updating yesterday life just got in the way. Hope you all like Max's reaction. **

**Please review. Love hearing from you. **

**Katie xxx**

They say had finally come. Zoe's house was all fixed up and she could move back in. She had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. She wanted nothing more than to move back into her beloved house but she wouldn't be able to have Max there everyday.

Max rolled over and saw Zoe lying on her back.

"You alright."

"Yeah just thinking."

"About."

"Things. I'm moving back into my house today. It's going to be strange without you."

"Well I'll be over as much as I can you know that."

"Yeah." She rolled over to face the door.

"Zoe."

"Yeah."

"What's wrong."

"Nothin just a bit emotional."

"Come here silly." Max pulled her into his arms and she buried her head into his chest. Sobbing softly.

"I'm sorry."

"You've nothing to be sorry for."

"Max."

"Yes."

"Do you want to move in with me."

A silence spread through the room.

"If you want to stay here I'd understand."Zoe said after a while.

"No Zoe. I'd love to move in with you."

"Oh thank god."

They got up and dressed and Max packed his stuff into some boxes he found in the loft and Zoe collected the few things she'd brought with her from the house.

They told Robyn the news and she was delighted for them.

"I'm just glad to see you both so happy.

You deserve it."

"Thanks sis, I'm sure your happily ever after will come around soon, lofty yer he so likes you back."

"Shut up he might hear you. "

"Okay okay sorry."

At 14:00 they got a call to say they could move back in whenever they felt like it.

They loaded Zoe's car with Robyn and lofty's help and went on their way.

Zoe had had the house redecorated just the way it was before the flood. It looked immaculate. They unpacked the stuff they had brought with them and finished unpacking the things that were still in boxes from before. Some of kitchen appliances had been damaged along with the TV and sofas so Zoe had bought new ones.

When everything is as done they sat on the new sofa. Max put his arm around Zoe and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm so happy Zoe. Life's perfect."

"I know I've got everything I've ever wished for and now more besides."

"What's that meant to mean."

"Well I don't know if I told you but, when I was dating Nick, who's in all honesty I'd rather not mention but still, I was told there was a 1/100 chance that I'd ever conceive."

"Yeah I think you've mentioned it before."

"Yeah but the thing is Max, we have beaten all odds, I'm pregnant."

Max's face went though so many changes in emotion Zoe became very anxious.

"Max."

"I'm sorry Zoe. This is the best news I've had in my life. I'm going to be a daddy."

He jumped up off the sofa and pulled Zoe with him. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips.

"Zoe, right now life is most definitely perfect, I've got you, the house and more importantly we are having a baby. Robyn is going to be over the moon that she's going to be an auntie."

"Max, I love you."

"I love you too and our little one. Wrapping his arms around Zoe's stomach and whispering, "I'll protect the both of you with my life."

Robyn's reaction and Max's surprise still to come.

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the next chapter sorry it's a little on the short sider. Thanks for the reviews, hope you all enjoy the next installment. Sorry for the inconsistent updating, school just keeps getting in the way. Please review, love hearing from you.**

**Katie xx**

A few weeks passed and Max and Zoe were overjoyed with their news. Today was the day they planned to tell Robyn and Zoe was going to Skype her parents.

When Zoe got up Max was downstairs making the breakfast.

"Morning beautiful."

"Morning. What's cooking."

"Bacon sandwiches and coffee."

"Sounds brill." She walked over kissed him and then took her seat at the table.

She was just over 9 weeks pregnant now and loving every minute so far. She had a small yet visible bump growing but no one knew about their little miracle.

Max placed her plate on the table and then took the seat opposite her.

"Ready for today."

"Well I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Good, glad to hear it."

"Will Robyn be okay with it, In just a little weary after everything that's happened."

"She's gonna love the idea, she's always wanted someone to spoil. And now here is her chance."

"Yeah your right. She's just got to promise to tell no one."

"She will."

"I don't think I can face any more gossip at work. It's been bad enough after they all found out about us."

"Well now we don't have to escape to rooftops to have some privacy."

"Now that's a bonus. I don't think all those stairs would have been easy with this little one." She sat placing her hands on her stomach.

They finished eating and got in the car and made their way to work. They walked into the ED hand in hand and then kissed goodbye and Zoe walked to her office and Max walked to chat to Noel.

The morning seemed to pass by rather quickly. They were on their first break so decided to go and find Robyn. They walked into the staffroom and sat down. Moments later Robyn walked in and they called her over.

"Robyn come here a minute." Max called

"Yeah, need to make it quick or Tess will kill me."

"Oh forget about Tess, me and Max have something we need to tell you."

"Your not splitting up are you."

"No don't worry, it's all good news."

"Well explain then."

"Basically me and Zoe and going to have a baby. Your going to be an aunt."

"Omg! Really." She jumped up and hugged them both .

"This is the best news I've ever had, I need to go shopping.

"What did I tell you" Max whispered in Zoe's ear causing her to laugh a little.

"But one thing before you go. Don't tell anyone."

"Okay, your secrets safe with me."

Hope you all liked Robyn's reaction :)

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the next chapter, sorry it's a little short , hope you all enjoy. I'll update again when I have the chance, exams just keep getting in the way :)**

**Please read and review. **

**Katie xxx**

It was the day of their first scan, and nerves had taken their hold on Zoe. She was so excited to see the small life that was developing inside her, and yet she couldn't help but feel as if something would go wrong. Nothing ever seemed to go right in her life and now that it finally had it seemed all too good to be true.

As her alarm sounded she rolled over turned it off and then faced Max who was resting on his elbow looking contently at her.

"Morning beautiful"

"Morning, how long have you been awake."

"Not long. I've just been admiring the view."

"Well now you can stop, I've got to get to work. We have an appointment at 2."

"That's fine we have ages."

"Max. Come on we have to get to work on time."

Within an hour and a half Max and Zoe had arrived at work and Zoe was now busy in her office starting her paperwork for the day. She had just 2 hours before she was due upstairs. No one knew but Robyn out the baby so her and Max were going to have to sneak off.

The time came and Max met Zoe outside her office door.

"Ready."

"As I'll ever be."

They made there way to the pre-natal ward and checked in.

Max held Zoe's hand, whilst they waited.

"Zoe Hanna."

They got up and walked into the room. Max helped her onto the bed and the midwife setup the ultrasound machine.

"It's going to be a little cold."she said as she put some gel on Zoe's small bump.

As she moved the scanner across her stomach a image of a small yet defined baby appeared on the screen. Zoe and Max stared intently at it. Their perfect little miracle angel. Everything they'd ever wanted, was theirs and nothing or no one could change that.

Think I'm going to carry this one on, a little longer than I first intended.

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the next chapter, hope you all enjoy.**

**Please review. Thank you for the reviews, love reding them. Love you guys:)**

**Katie xx**

4 weeks had passed and the news of their surprise pregnancy has finally sunk in. Zoe had made drastic changes to her life style in order to prevent any harm coming to her little one. But also she felt much better in herself at the same time.

It was a Thursday morning and Max and Zoe were due in work for 8 am.

"Max." Zoe called downstairs from her bedroom.

"Is my pink top down there, this one doesn't fit anymore."

"Yeah one min I'll bring it up."

Zoe's bump was growing at quite a rate, just only last week she had been able to fit in the top that was now slung across the floor. Her bump was beginning to show even whilst wearing her baggiest top. She would have to tell people soon.

After putting on the top Max had bought her up, she picked up her bag and began to walk down the stairs. While walking down the stairs Zoe decided that she would tell Tess at work, just in case, she needed a friend she could rely on.

"Max you coming."

"Yeah, I'll get the keys."

They walked out of the house and both got into Zoe's car. And Max drove them to work.

On her first break, Zoe went to find Tess.

"Tess. Can I have a word, in my office."

"Yeah, is something wrong."

"On no it's all very right."

They both sat on the sofa and then Zoe began.

"Okay well me and Max had some news a few weeks back, I'm pregnant. I just wanted you to know as your one of my best friends."

"Oh Zoe that's great news I'm so happy for you. I take it you don't want any one to know." Tess hugged Zoe and then they both carried on with their shifts.

Zoe had become very self conscious the last few weeks, due to the ever increasing size of her stomach. Little did she know that connie had begun to suspect something was different with Zoe, the no smoking and her lacking presence at the pub. And a few days ago she can have sworn Zoe had a bump developing.

Connie, walked up to Zoe whilst she was filling in some patient forms and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Zoe, can I have a quick word. Dylan you too."

"Yeah."

"Okay me and Dylan, are slightly worried about you. You've been acting different lately shall we say, we are not prying just genuinely concerned."

"Well thanks but there's really no need it just well umm.."

"Come on Zo, it can't be that hard."

"Sorry Dylan, well I've had some news, I'm pregnant, 16 weeks."

"Oh congratulations."

"Thank you, just been trying to keep it under wraps."

"Okay your secrets safe with me."

Little did Zoe know Louise and Noel had over heard the little conversation, now it was going to spread like wildfire.

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy.**

**Please read and review, I'll try and update this story every couple of days of school doesn't get in the way, first exams in less than 5 weeks, panic mode is all set :)**

**Thank you for your lovely reviews please keep on reviewing:) love you guys xx**

**Katie xx**

Today was Max and Zoe's first full day off in ages, it was also the day of her 20 weeks scan. They were going to find out the sex of their baby and then it was off to the shops.

Meanwhile, they had been at the centre of the ED gossip. For the past four weeks. After Noel and Louise had heard everything. Soon enough the whole department were in deep discussion about it.

Although they all knew about Zoe and Max's relationship, they didn't seem to realise just how serious it was. When Zoe found out that everyone knew her biggest secret she was devastated. She wanted to keep it to herself for just a little while longer. It had been her and Max's little miracle and yet now it was just idle gossip. It had hurt them both that the people who just so happened to be their friends had not put their feeling before the urge of opening their mouths.

But now there was nothing they could do. The two fire starters had apologised and the gossip had died down as the congratulations began.

Zoe got out of bed but refused breakfast as she wasn't feeling particularly great. As a wave of nausea smothered her she made a break for the bathroom, Max following close behind. As she lifted her head from the toilet bowl Max handed her a towel and helped her to her feet.

"You okay."

"Yeah, this child is more trouble than it's worth."

"Oh stop being silly, only a few more months to go."

"Yeah, come on I need to find my shoes and then it's to the hospital."

As they pulled up in the hospital car park, Max and Zoe got out and made their way into the maternity ward. They signed in and took a seat.

"Zoe Hanna" the midwife called.

The pair entered the room and Zoe got upon to the bed with a little help from Max.

"So how's mummy been."

"Not to bad, a little bit of nausea and tiredness but then that's to be expected."

"It sure is. So if you'd like to pull your top up and we can get started."

Zoe lifted her top and the midwife put a paper towel over the top of her skirt.

"It may be a little cold."

As she placed the scanner on Zoe's stomach and her little baby began to appear on the screen.

"Would you like to know the sex."

Max and Zoe looked at each other smiled and Zoe said "yes please."

"Well I'm please to tell you that you are having a little girl. She's perfectly healthy and she growing at a normal rate. Would you like a picture?"

"Yes please."

They were handed the print out of their daughter and made their way back to the car.

"I can't believe it, I've wanted a baby for so long and now it's finally come true. Let's go and spoil our little girl something rotten."

"Seriously, she's not even been born yet."

"You can never be too prepared."

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's the next chapter, it's shopping time, Yay! Hope you enjoy, please read and review love hearing from you'll. love you guys:)**

**Katie xx**

After the scan they felt hungry so went to grab a bite to eat before hitting the ground running. Zoe loved shopping and couldn't get enough of it but on the other hand Max hated even the thought of it. However this time it was different it was shopping with a purpose, it was for his beautiful unborn daughter.

As soon as Zoe had found out she was pregnant she had been searching the Internet for the perfect nursery furniture. She had discovered a gorgeous white cot, made from oak, she had printed off the information as she had had a gut feeling that they were having a little girl and when her suspicions were confirmed, she couldn't wait to go and buy it.

As they entered the little shop on the corner of the high street, they were met by a cheerful lady. She was ever so helpful. The abundance of white oak furniture filled their eyes. Zoe was overwhelmed, it was all so perfect. She quickly (to Max's amazement) pick out the cot she had had her eye on, a set of tall, thin, white chest of draws, a single white wardrobe with heart shapes carved out of the top and bottom panels and in the door as a handle. She paid for her lasted purchases and then sent Max back to the car to put them in whilst she carried on and told him she'd text him her next location.

Zoe took out her phone and read over the list she'd made. Next stop the soft furnishings shop just down the road. She had a look round and then picked out a mattress for the cot and a pillow and a quilt cover as well. Next she looked at the quilt covers, she settled on a pink one with simple black and white flowers with some light blue hearts on. Then she saw some lovely white, cushions covered with light pink roses, she decided to get two as they would go with the grey chair she'd ordered off the internet for the baby's room. After she paid, and Max had finally found her as she had forgotten to text him after she had gotten so engrossed in her shopping. She sent him on his way back to the car again. Max didn't really mind this though as it got him out of the whole shopping experience.

She visited one more shop to buy a mosses basket for when her daughter was first born so it would be easier to put her to sleep downstairs. She carried it back to the car herself and there she met Max who had been given strict instructions to wait by the car until she got there. By this time the car was looking pretty full but they only had a few more things to get. Zoe took Max to a little coffee shop just on the outskirts of the town centre and they both had a drink and a cake.

Then it was back to business. Clothes time. Zoe was going for pretty yet practical. There really was not going to be any expense spared when it came to her child. She picked up numerous packs of baby grows. One contained light pinks ones another lilac. One of the packs had a white one with pink hearts and a pink one with white hearts. And then the final one had pink with black butterflies and white with purple butterflies. By this time Max had gotten a little bored and had gone wondering. When he returned to Zoe he was carrying two more baby grows. They were both pink, one said 'Mummy's Princess' and the other 'Daddy's little angel'.

"Can we get theses"

Zoe took one look.

"Go on then, they are kinda cute."

"Yay!"

"Stop acting like a child."

"I can't help it I'm just too excited."

"And can't I tell." Zoe laughed.

Next Zoe found some blankets. She took a selection of white, pink and purple ones to the checkout along with the baby clothes.

As they exited the shop carrying the bag of new clothes they walked the short distance to the last destination of the day. As the door opened a little bell rang.

"Good afternoon, what can we do for you today."

"We are looking for a pram for our daughter."

"Okay, what colour were you thinking."

"Pink and grey?"

"Ah yes we have a beautiful one, it's new in this week, would you like to take a look."

"Yes please."

Zoe and Max were led over to the new in range and then Zoe saw it, she was instantly drawn to it. It was a pram that could later be converted into a pushchair when the time came. She brought it there and then.

By the time they got home it was already dark the day had flown by and now it was time to fill the baby's room to be with all of the day's new buys and then head downstairs to snuggle on the sofa with a takeaway pizza and a good film.

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's the next chapter. I was going to update yesterday but had homework to catch up on. Hope you enjoy this part. **

**Please read and review :) love you's x**

**Katie xx**

**_4 weeks later._**

It had been 4 weeks since the shopping trip and in the mean time they had been out once again but this time it was to buy paint ready to decorate the baby's room.

Max had been assigned the task of decorating the room by Zoe as she was now nearly 30 weeks pregnant and all she wanted to do was lay down most of the time.

The week before the decorating was due to begin Max with a little help from lofty moved all of the furniture into the other spare room so it didn't get any paint on. Max didn't really see the point of doing this and would have preferred to just cover it with plastic sheets but he had a very pregnant girlfriend downstairs sitting discussing baby's with his sister that would have probably killed him if he even thought about disobeying her orders. Zoe wanted everything to be perfect for her little girl and Max didn't want to upset her.

It was painting day and zoe had decided that she felt okay and was going to give Max a hand. The had decided that the rose wallpaper could stay as they were having a little girl but they wanted the green walls to be pink instead. Max opened the paint tin with a screwdriver and handed Zoe a roller.

Zoe switched the radio on her phone on and they began to paint. Zoe was dancing around while Max was trying to get on. They managed to paint a wall before Max started to get bored. At this point Zoe was still in her element but Max was in need of some fun. So he picked a brush up off the floor and dipped it into the paint. He then walked over to Zoe who was paying no attention to what was going on behind her and he painted a stripe down her arm.

She jumped.

"What was that for."

"I was just messing."

"Well I'm gonna get you back." She said pinching the brush from him. She dipped it in more paint and then painted two splotches on his cheeks.

"Thank you so much for that. Watch your back."

"Oh don't worry, this is war."

And with that Max picked up another brush and they painted each other until their flesh was an unnatural shade of pink.

"Now look at me, I'm a pink Umpa lumpa."

"I think it's kinda sexy."

"Shut it you. I'm going to to have a shower and when I get out I expected this to be all finished."

"Yes boss."

And with that Zoe left the room a smile covering her face. She felt like a teenager around Max, she didn't no why but he had this profound effect on her.

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews. Hope you enjoy, I'm very sorry for the lack of updates I've just had no time. **

**Please review x**

**Katie xx :)**

Today they were going for a 36 weeks scan just to ensure everything was as it should be.

Zoe hadn't let up yet. She was continuing to work the same amount of shifts even though she was now heavily pregnant.

Her and Max made it up to the maternity ward, signed in and took a seat. Zoe had been increasingly nervous about this appointment, something didn't feel quite right.

"Zoe Hanna."

The pair stood up and walked into the consultation room. Max helped Zoe upon to the bed and then took a seat beside her.

As the image of their daughter appeared of the screen, the midwife looked away for the couple.

Zoe knew it, something was wrong.

"What's wrong."

"Well, it's nothing to worry about but."

"What, just spit it out."

"Umm well, your little girl seems to be breech, we will have to book you in for a turning"

"Okay, when."

"In 2 days."

"Thank you." Zoe was shaking, she felt sick what if her baby didn't turn what if it lead to complications. What if she had to have a cesarean, she hated the thought of it, she knew full well that it was more likely to lead to post- natal depression, what if she couldn't love her little girl the way she wanted to.

Max had been watching her, a million thoughts had been racing through her mind. She looked helpless, and he felt helpless too. He needed to be strong for Zoe and the baby. He took Zoe's hand and pulled her closer. Her face buried in his chest, the beat of his heart penetrating her body. His hand stroking her hair, she felt safe, everything would get better, nothing else could go wrong. They had to stay hopeful, the baby would turn and everything would happen naturally.

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's the next chapter, sorry it's a little short but it seemed to me like a good place end this chapter. I'll post some more soon :)**

**Please review :D**

**Katie xx**

The day of the external cephalic version soon dawned. Zoe had felt sick since the day it had been planned. She was a doctor and knew full well that doctors make the worst patients, but this was for her baby.

As Zoe and Max made their way up to the ward she began to shake. A cold sweat flushed her face. Max noticed the tensing in her muscles, so her took her hand and pulled her closer. They were in this together.

They had been running a little late so it wasn't a long wait until they were taken to a side room. They explained the basics of the external cephalic version which was more aimed towards Max as Zoe already knew about it.

Zoe was administered a drug that relaxed her uterus muscles and then the obstetrician placed her hands on Zoe's stomach. Zoe flinched a little and Max grabbed her hand in reassurance. The obstetrician pushed on her stomach a little to apply a firm yet gentle pressure onto the abdomen to encourage the baby to do a summersault inside.

Zoe felt a change in the position of her baby. The doctor used a ultrasound scanner to determine the success of the turning. The head was now in the correct place.

"Everything should be okay now, if there's any complications just come back and we can have another look."

"Okay, thank you."

Max and Zoe left the hospital and headed home. Things were just fine, or do they thought.

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy:)**

**Please review :)**

**Katie xx**

After the recent hardship Zoe had put her body through she had decided it was time to call it quits at work and had now been reclining at home whilst Max had been hard at work.

But today Max had the day off and was planning on spoiling Zoe something rotten. It has just gone 9 and Zoe had just began to stir as the smell of coffee and jam on that entered her nostrils. She heard foot steps on the stairs which brought her further from her slumber.

As the figure of Max appeared at the door she realised he was carrying a tray.

"Morning beautiful, breakfast." He said raising the tray a little to show Zoe.

"Morning, yes please. What's all this in aid of? What have you done now?"

"Nothing, what makes you say such a thing. Is it so wrong that I want to take care of you."

"Not at all, I'm just still not used to it."

Max placed the tray beside Zoe and snuggled back into bed with her. Max reached out for a piece of toast and she batted his hand away.

"Excuse me that's mine."

"Well if you hadn't already noticed I made enough for the both of us."

"Is that so." She smiled and in return he kissed her.

"Indeed it is."

He made a second attempt and retrieving some toast and this time was successful.

The pair sat in bed, eating and drinking, both just content to be in the others company.

After all the food was gone, the tray was moved and they lay back down.

"So what are your plans for today."

"I thought, firstly I will go and run you a nice bath, whilst I clean up down stairs and then maybe we can look through all the pictures we have taken and print a few and hang them around the house to make it more us."

"Aww your so cute." Zoe have him a kiss.

"I do try. And then later on we could have pizza and watch a film."

"That's all very lovely, but you still have some little bits to do in the baby's room."

"Okay I'm on it like an Easter bonnet."

"Good."

Max tightened his arms around Zoe and her bump and kissed her on the neck before going into the bathroom. A few minutes later Max called to Zoe.

"Baths ready when you are beautiful."

"Okay thank you."

Zoe got into the bath and settled down with a book while Max went down to clean the chaos he had created.

As he returned up stairs, he popped his head around the bathroom door to make sure Zoe didn't need anything.

"Crap."

"Sorry, just came to make sure your alright."

"Umm yeah could you wash my hair."

"Of course darling."

Max washed her hair and then Zoe got out of the bath and went back into their room to get dressed. Max decided he would go into the baby's room to do the finishing touches.

He put the baby scan photos into a frame and attached it to the wall above the cot. Then he had to move the chest of draws and the wardrobe. He placed the mattress into the cot and left it for Zoe to make up with covers and blankets. All of the clothes were still in their bags but he was very reluctant to mess with them as he knew Zoe would want to sort them herself.

Zoe was leaning against the dot frame when Max looked round.

"How long have you been standing there."

"Not long, nothing like watching a man use his muscles."

"Funny, do you want to sort these clothes out now all the furniture is in place. I'm just going to put the moses basket into our room."

"Yeah okay then."

Max helped Zoe onto floor so she could sort all the clothes into piles. Over the past few weeks she had slowly been buying more and more. When Max returned to the room he was shocked at the mass of clothing spread across the floor.

"Zoe, not even I have that many clothes."

"And, I want our daughter to have everything and more."

"I can see that. I'm going to leave you to it, I'll be down stairs if you need me."

"Okay."

Max headed down, he wanted to look through all the pictures they had taken together. He found quite a few he liked so printed them off the computer and went in search of the photo fames he had bought the other day.

After he'd cut them all out he began to arrange them in the frames and replaced the backs. As he carried his hammer and nails around the house looking for the perfect place to hang the photos. Once they were up he stood back and admired his work. He went back into the living room and looked for a DVD he could watch with Zoe. He decided they were going to watch sleeping beauty as he knew Zoe loved it.

Zoe made her way carefully down the stairs and entered the room to find Max sprawled on the sofa.

"Is this what you call busy."

"Huh, what I'm taking a break and anyway it pizza and film time now."

"Is it now."

Zoe looked up and saw all the new photos of them.

"Aw Max thats gorgeous."

"I'm so glad you like them."

She walked towards Max and pulled him up to standing, placing her arms around his neck and bringing his face close to hers.

"I love you." She said kissing him.

"I love you too, now let's get pizza."

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy. I'm so sorry for the lack of updates, every time I've tried to write something else kept getting in the way.**

**Please read and review :)**

**Katie xx**

It was the weekend before Zoe's due date and some of the girls from work were coming over. It was baby shower time.

Linda one of Zoe's old friends had recently been back in touch and after finding out about Zoe's miracle pregnancy she decided she was going to make it extra special for the mother to be. But the only thing was she was going to need some help from Max.

Zoe needed sometime to enjoy herself before entrance into motherhood, so on Saturday a few of the girls, Max and lofty were going to hangout at max and Zoe's house. Linda rang max a couple of days before she was going to travel up to holby to get everything ready for the baby shower. It was all going to be a surprise for Zoe and the fact that Linda was going to be making an appearance would make it all the more special.

It was a few days before the weekend and Linda was traveling back to Holby to help max get everything ready. Max was waiting at the train station for Linda to arrive. He had had to tell Zoe he had an early shift to keep it all a secret. Although he hated lying to her, it wasn't as if it was a bad lie, it was for her so he doubted that she'd mind very much when she found out.

As the trained slowed into the station, Linda emerged from one of the carriages and max waved so that she'd spot him. She made her way over, and gave max a hug.

"Nice to finally meet you in person."

"And nice to see you."

"I can't wait to get started. What are you plans."

"Well I was thinking maybe you and some others could have a sleepover type thing."

"Yes. And we need pink bunting, balloons, plates and cups. Pink lemonade and chocolate cupcakes with pink icing."

"That's a good idea, and I was thinking maybe we could have a vote for the name of the baby to give me a Zoe some ideas, she has no idea what to name our little girl yet."

"Alright then I can organise that, I'll let all the people coming know that they need to get thinking. I'll meet up with some of them and we can decide what we can get Zoe and the baby."

"Okay then, I need to get to work before people start suspecting things. My sister and lofty should be back home by now I'll text you their address and you get get busy. I'll catch up with you later. "

"Okay then hopefully we get somewhere."

"I'll ring you when Zoe's gone to bed, she's usually in bed pretty early."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Linda received a text from max and called a taxi and made her way to start planning the day for her best friend.

Max arrived at work a little late but managed to avoid connie so got away with it. Saturday couldn't come soon enough. He couldn't wait to see Zoe's face when she learned of her surprise and even more so when Linda arrived.

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy :)**

**Please review xx**

**Katie xx**

Saturday came round finally and Max with the help of Robyn got the house all set up following the plans Linda had written to the letter. Zoe had been called into the hospital by connie for a meeting which had been arranged by Max to get her out of the house to allow them time to setup.

Linda wasn't due to come round until the shower was already underway. Max and lofty hung pink fairy lights under the careful supervision of Robyn. They then went on the put up pink bunting and blow up pink balloons. Whilst Max finished things off in the living room, Robyn went to give lofty a hand in the kitchen. Max had baked chocolate cupcakes earlier that morning. The pair then put pink icing on all the cakes and placed them on the cake stand. They decided to make some sandwiches and cooked sausage rolls and pizza.

Once everything was prepared, lofty, Robyn, Max and the newly arrived Tess and Charlie all took up their positions. The front door clicked open and they heard Zoe's voice. As she came into the door way. Her jaw dropped.

"Guys what's going on."

Max stood up and walked over to Zoe.

"Well beautiful, we all thought that you and the baby, so take a seat and this party can get underway."

Zoe sat on the sofa covered by the pink blanket and the rose cushions that Linda had given Max the day before. Robyn handed out champagne glasses and Charlie poured them all pink lemonade.

The door bell rang out and Max went to answer the door. As he walked back into the room.

"Zoe there's someone here to see you."

Linda appeared in the door way.

"Linda, I can't believe your here."

"Well I couldn't miss this now could I."

Linda sat next to Zoe and hugged her. She handed her a bunch of flowers and a present bag. Zoe just looked at the bag.

"Open it then."

She pealed the sellotape from the bag, and pulled out two baby grows, a hat, a blanket and a pair of booties. At the bottom was a box of chocolates and some mother and baby bubble bath. Zoe hugged Linda again.

"Thank you."

"Now I have something to do. Max said your having trouble deciding on a name for your little one so how about we have a vote."

"Okay then, nothing stupid though."

They all took a piece of paper, whilst Max and Zoe sat on the sofa, once all the votes had been collected Linda handed them to Zoe.

There were four names: Eliza, Evie, Matilda and Rose. But one of them had been voted for twice so there was a winner. Zoe read the names out.

"I would like to announce that the name of our little girl will be Eliza Rose Walker."

After all the excitement of naming the baby, lofty setup the stereo and put the top 40 hits on. Linda dragged Zoe to her feet.

"Come on I don't care that your pregnant I want it to be like old times, just with out the alcohol."

"Fine."

The pair began dancing rather shockingly, but they couldn't have cared less. It was all about having fun and letting loose.

They all danced and messed around for a good couple of hours and then it was time for food. They all went into the kitchen and ate.

Once everyone was full, the music slowed and Max took Zoe by the hand and began to move around the room with her. Zoe looked into Max's eyes and kissed him. She couldn't ask for anyone better. She loved him and her baby. Nothing could spoil their happiness now.

As the night drew on, lofty and Charlie returned home leaving the girls and Max. Linda had organised a girls night in so Max was kicked upstairs. Everything was blissful, all they need to do now was await the birth of their daughter.

**Please review xx there'll be more soon xx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy :)**

**I'm sorry it's a little short the next chapters will be longer xx **

**Please review xx**

**Katie xxx**

It was 2am, and Zoe's waters had broken and her contractions were getting stronger and more frequent. Max had rushed her into hospital, as she was now on a bed in the maternity ward.

As the hours progressed The pain became more intense. Zoe held onto Max's hand, squeezing it harder with every passing contraction. The labour seemed to last an eternity, Zoe was only 4cm dilated after 14 hours. She was becoming tired and beginning to feel to weak to continue.

A few restless hours later Zoe was finally fully dilated and was ready to push. Max was still right by her side. The contractions were frightfully painful. And Zoe was using every last bit of her strength to ensure their daughter made an entrance into this world as soon as possible. With every contraction of her uterus muscles Zoe pushed down. As the baby crowned Zoe felt a stinging pain. With one final push their daughter was born. She let out a cry and Max was able to cut the chord.

Zoe began to cry with joy, her miracle baby was finally in her arms just where she ought to be.

"Eliza Rose Walker."Zoe whispered in her ear, you will never know just how special you are. Your our little miracle, and we are going to protect you with our lives."

Max sat on the bed next to Zoe and his newborn daughter. His life was now complete.

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Here's the next chapter. I wanted to write the birth of Eliza from the points of view of both Max and Zoe.**

**Please review x**

**Katie xx**

_**The birth from Max's PoV**_

We made it to the hospital. Zoe was in a growing amount of pain. I held her close. I was her pillar of strength. I had to stay strong for her and our soon to be born daughter. I helped her as we were shown into the private room.

I help her onto the bed and she cried out in pain. I sat by her side not daring even for a second to lose focus on her. She was the most important person right now and I had to look after her. She seemed dazed. I spoke softly to her and my words seemed acts as a slight comfort.

As another contraction surged over her, she gripped tightly onto my hand, pain flicked across my face but I didn't have the heart to tell her. She was in more pain than I can ever imagine.

Zoe looks tired but no one can sleep whilst in so much pain. I'm trying hard to distract her but she's in a world of her own. In a way I felt helpless, the hardest part was seeing the person I love in unbearable pain and being able to do nothing about it but watch and try and support her.

She cries out in pain, I stroke her hair to reassure her that I'm not going anywhere. She has beads of sweat on her skin as she fought against the pain of the contractions. I wipe them off gently with a damp flannel.

It's been 14 hours since this all began and she's only 4 cm. I can't help thinking, does it always take this long? I can feel her body shaking, he energy is dwindling and she needs sleep but it's just not possible.

"It's okay Zoe I'm here, everything's going to be okay."

All I got in response was a little grunt. She's too caught up in what's happening to her body to take note of what I'm saying.

A few hours later we get the news we've been waiting for its time for Zoe to push. As her contraction reaches her she pushes with all her strength, this baby is coming and it's coming now.

I don't know if I'm ready, what if I'm not a good father. Okay compose yourself. Right now all that matters is Zoe and my unborn daughter. I breath through the pain with her, keeping my eyes locked with hers. She pushes again her finger nails digging into my flesh. With one final push, I hear a cry. She's been born. My daughter has made her entrance into this world. Our little miracle.

I let go of Zoe's hand and cut the chord. Taking her into my arms and handing her to her mummy.

My two beautiful girls, I couldn't be more proud.

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed seeing how Max felt about the birth of their daughter. So here's Zoe's take on the events. **

**Please review xx **

**Katie xx**

**_The Birth from Zoe's PoV_**

As we get to the hospital my legs feel weak, and my hearts beating against my chest. I'm scared although I don't want to admit it. Max has got be tightly within his grasp and he's not letting go. We get lead down a corridor and shown to a private room.

Once inside Max helps me onto the bed and I cry out in pain. The contractions have gotten stronger i grab for his hand and squeeze it tight I can see in his eyes it's hurting him but right now he's feeling only a fraction of my pain.

My breathing is becoming heavy and the breaths shaper. My whole body is in pain. My back aches, my heads pounding and my stomach is in agony. It's only been 5 hours since my first contraction but to me it feels a whole lot longer. I don't know how much longer I can take this.

The midwifed just been in I'm only 2 cm dilated, I knew my baby was stubborn but this is ridiculous. I just want this baby out and soon. My body feels drained, my energy is diminishing.

I close my eyes, Max is still by my side, I need sleep but it won't come. There it is again that intense pain in my abdomen. It's getting more frequent. My cries echo around the room. Max is trying his hardest to comfort me but this is a type of pain not even he can take away.

I can feel beads of sweat dripping from my brow. Max is wiping them with a damp flannel. Right now he is all I need.

It's been 14 hours since labour began and I'm only 4 cm. My body is ready to shut down I can't take it anymore. This baby needs to come out. My legs are shaking, and my heart is racing. What if something's wrong? My baby I need to see my baby.

'Zoe, it's okay...' I can hear Max faintly. My mind is else where. I'm only focused on delivering our daughter right now.

A few more hour pass in a blur. The midwife informs me that I can begin to push. But I'm weak, my body can't take it anymore. I pick with all my might. This is the easy part I've got the next 18 years of caring for this child. I pant through the pain Max is with me every step of the way.

I don't hear what the midwife is saying. My uterus contracts I push down hard and a stinging sensation causes me to dig my nails into Max's flesh. And with one final push. My miracle is born. A tear slipped silently down my cheek. Max lets go of my hand and cuts the chord. He scoops her up and places her in my arms.

I've done it. We've done it. Our gorgeous little girl is in my arms and I'm never letting go.

**Please review. The next chapter will sadly be the last one in this fic. Xx there'll be more soon xx**


	26. Chapter 26

**Here's the last chapter. I've had so much fun writing this. Thank you for all of your support and reviews it means so much :) hope you all enjoy this :) xx**

**Please review:) **

**Katie xx**

Their daughter was now 6 months old, she was smiling and sitting up. Max dotted on his little girl. He loved her more than anything in the world, and would go to any length to keep Eliza out of harm.

Max rolled over to see Zoe sitting up in bed with Eliza on her lap giggling away to her mummy singing.

"Morning, how our my two beautiful girls."

"We're okay. Eliza has been waiting for her daddy to wake up."

"Have you know." Max said sitting up himself and taking his little girl of Zoe. His daughter smiled and he kissed her cheek. Before kissing Zoe as well.

"So any plans for today?"

"Well I was thinking as you've got the day off we could have a family day in, a little picnic in the living room and watch some Disney films."

"Okay well, I'll get this little girl dressed if you go and make breakfast."

Max took Eliza back into her own room and picked out some clothes for her, changed her nappy and got her dressed. Whilst Zoe was downstairs attempting to cook toast and make coffee.

Max smelt burning so quickly gathered his daughter up in his arms and hurried downstairs.

"Zoe. Zoe what are you doing."

"Making toast."

"No your cremating the toast. You take Eliza and I'll cook. Coffee?."

"Yes. And okay." "Come on gorgeous."

Zoe carried her little girl into the living room and placed her on the floor surrounded y a pile of toys. As she played happily Zoe sat on the sofa and Max brought the breakfast in and joined her. As the pair ate they watched contently as the life they had created sat unfazed by life, just caught up in her little world on imagination and fun.

As the day went on, it was time for lunch before they knew it. Max went into the kitchen and made sandwiches and got some cakes. And defrosted some of the frozen purified Sunday dinner for Eliza.

Back in the living room Zoe had cleared the toys away and in their place was a pink blanket. Zoe had put Cinderella on the TV and Eliza was staring at the princess. Max set the food down in the floor and picked Eliza upon to his lap. He fed her, her lunch before proceeding to eat his own. Zoe had leant up against the sofa and Max fell back next to her. His arm snaked around her back and she rested her head on his shoulder. They were a proper little family now and they were only looking forward.

There was a knock at the door and Max stood up to answer it. He reached the door and opened it. Zoe and Eliza had followed him. Max, Zoe and Eliza stood silently, at the open door.

"You must be Max. I'm Toby your half brother."

Max's jaw dropped. His eyes widened, his whole world had just been chewed and spat back at him, he now had a brother he knew nothing about. How could he move forward when he knew so little of his past.

**Please review. I think I might write a sequel to this fic but you'll have to wait and see :) xx**


End file.
